Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and in particular it relates to a semiconductor structure with a contact plug structure.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate in sequence, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
In a semiconductor device, a top side contact structure is formed by using a deep trench isolation structure through the SOI substrate and applying an electrical voltage to the substrate.
Although existing semiconductor structures and their manufacturing methods have been generally sufficient to achieve the desired goals, they do not fully meet all of the requirements.